Don't Lose Your Marbles
Don't Lose Your Marbles is the 13th episode of Battle for Dream Island. Intro It was Battle For Dream Island's birthday showing everybody circling around the cake. After that, Leafy throws a ball, Snowball pokes his finger on Bubble making her pop. Snowball says "I popped Bubble! Pencil says to Snowball "Hey, you should not be killing people with your uh, finger!" Snowball says " no one tells me what to do!" gets angry and blocky is standing on a podium and the ball that Leafy had thrown knocked Remote's batteries out with acid killing Pencil and Snowball. Blocky slips & lands on Fiery killing Blocky and melting Ice Cube and Fiery got his poison (water). a few recommended charecters were where Fiery died. Cake at Stakes Snowball, Bubble, Rocky, and Tennis Ball is in the bottom fourth, so 80 viewers voted for either Snowball, Bubble, Rocky, or Tennis Ball. Before they got to the Cake at Stake place, they saw it has been remodelled again. The contestants in the bottom third didn't like it, but Speaker said they were supposed to like it, they acted like they did like it, so now they got on with it. Bubble received 4 votes, so she is safe. Rocky received 11 votes, so he is also safe. Speaker was sorry to tell Snowball that he's been eliminated at 47 votes. Snowball growled and punched Speaker, but a slingshot caught him, and he hit Snowball, but a slingshot didn't catch him this too, the TLC caught Snowball, so Tennis Ball is safe at 19 votes. Before the Contest Pencil said it's so great that she, Match, and Bubble all made it to the Final 11. Match said that it's because they're totally amazing. Firey couldn't help it, but he actually slapped Tennis Ball. Tennis Ball asked Firey why he slapped him. Firey answered,"I dunno. It's just, I'm just used to slapping Coiny. Now that he's gone, I just have to keep slapping!" Tennis Ball kicked Firey after he heard that. Then Firey said to Tennis Ball that he didn't say anything about kicking. '' Contest Speaker ordered the contestants by their current scores. the bottom fourth is now known as the '''Danger Zone'. the Danger Zone is 8th-11th. When Eraser asked Speaker what the contest is, Speaker said,"Wow! Eraser, you are so imp. That's impatient for short." Match made fun of Eraser after Speaker said that. The 13th contest is to find some red balls hidden in random locations. It may be unfortunate for some, and the contestants get points depending on what order they bring them in(1st:+30. 2nd:+20. 3rd:+15. 4th:+12. 5th:+10. 6th:+8. 7th:+6. 8th:+4. 9th:+3. 10th:+2. 11th(Last):+1). When the contest began, Firey continued slapping Tennis Ball. So Tennis Ball walked away from him. Match and Pencil found two balls, but one of them didn't seem so red, which is why Pencil got 30 points, and Match got a -10 points penalty. That didn't seem so red ball was a maroon ball. Speaker told Match to go back and find a ball that's actually red. Match kicked it away, and Leafy found it, and thought the same maroon ball Match was holding was red, so she wanted Ice Cube to have the points for being such a great friend to her, but then Ice Cube got the -10 points penalty, so she wanted revenge from Leafy. When Tennis Ball came with a red ball, he said,"Hey, Robotic Talker, so Rocky was having one of his vomiting spasms, and he threw up a red ball, so here it is." Speaker thought it was gross, but he gave Tennis Ball 20 points anyway, but he didn't think it was possible to throw up something so large, but when he saw Rocky vomit a red ball, he said,"I stand corrected." Then he gave Rocky 15 points (Mistake: Rocky's score not above Ice cube's score). Eraser asked Pen if he found anything, but Pen had an apple. Well, believe it of not, but, Firey actually slapped a tree, and a red ball came down, so he received 12 points, when Match turned in a red ball, she received 10 points, and was glad she is out of that Danger Zone. When Bubble was about to turn the ball in, Blocky kicked her, and she popped, so Blocky received the 8 points, and Bubble didn't, well he was with Eraser, but not Pen because he still has an apple, also Eraser got a -10 points penalty because his ball was a maroon ball. Eraser said after he got the -10 points penalty,"Maroon and red are the same!" Soon Bubble was complaining about Blocky after she popped, so she spread the word to Match and Pencil. So she said it will mean everything to her if she stays out of the Danger Zone. '''Soon, Leafy found a red ball, earning her 6 points. Then Eraser was complaining about getting a -10 points penalty saying," Man, that dumb speaker box didn't like my ball! I have to get another one". Pen said to Eraser,"Well, I still have an apple." But then Pen found a ball h thumb|300px|right anging from the sky. It looked nothing suspicious to him. He thought it's perfectly fine, and it was. So Blocky told Pen to turn it in. Soon, Bubble found a ball, giving her 4 points, and it would've been 8 points if Blocky didn't kick her, but Match was worried to see her self back in the '''Danger Zone, '''and Bubble was happy to see that she made it out of the '''Danger Zone. Soon Pen arrived with his red ball, earning him 3 points. And the contestants are still waiting for Ice Cube and Eraser to turn in their red balls. Ice Cube found a red ball, earning her 2 points, when Eraser arrived, Speaker said it was a maroon ball, but actually, he can't tell because it's too dark, but Eraser proved to Speaker that is was red, so Eraser earned 1 point. Italic name means in Danger Zone. Now that the contest is over, the voting will only be between the contestants in the Danger Zone, 'which meant Match, Ice Cube, Rocky, and Tennis Ball were up for Elimination. Trivia/Goofs *'GOOF: Even though before the intro there is only Snowball,Pencil,Blocky,Firey and Ice Cube, Erasers screaming voice can be heard though it could be Blocky screaming. *This episode has the most recommended characters Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Elimination Episodes Category:single challenge Category:Post Merge Episode Category:Points Episode